The diamond love song ~With all my heart ♡ ~
The diamond love song ~With all my heart~ (ダイヤモンドの愛の歌〜すべての私の心 ♡〜 daiyamondo no ai no uta 〜Subete no watashi no kokoro ♡〜) is an original character image song from Dance Dance Pretty Cure. It is performed by Nao Toyama, the voice actress for Princess Diamond/Hoseki Diana. It can be found on the album Dance Dance Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1. Lyrics |-|Romaji= `Watashi wa kare no kōsai o motte iru kōun no yō'ni `Mainichi watashi wa omoimasu Watashitachiha eien ni issho ni narudarou shitte imasu Kore wa eien ni danketsu shi, watashitachi no kokoro o atatamemasu kyokudesu Subete no watashi no kokoro ni watashi wa itsumo utaimasu Anata wa watashi no koe o kiku koto ga dekiru made, subete no watashi no kokoro ni watashi wa nakudarou Mainichi watashi wa `watashi wa kanojo no soba ni egao suru koto ga dekiru yō ni shite imasu dono yō ni kōun'da to omoimasu Watashi wa anata ga egao o miru toki, watashi wa totemo shiawase o kanjimasu. Watashi wa anata ga warau toki ni shiawase o kanjimasu. Soshite watashitachiha eien ni issho ni narudarou shitte imasu Kore wa watashitachi no kokoro o danketsu shimasu yūgana merodīdesu Sore wa hitotsu ni watashitachi no kokoro o kaete iku merodīdesu Kare no soba de tsuneni taizai shitaidesu Subete no watashi no kokoro de watashi ga utaimasu Subete no watashi no kokoro de watashi wa anata no tame ni nakudarou to watashi no koe ga anata o tassuru koto ga dekiru made teishi shimasen. Watashi wa anata o aishite sakebimasu Koe wa, watashi wa, sukunakutomo, subete no anata no ai o mite mimashou hyōji sa renai baai Subete no watashi no kokoro ni watashi wa itsumo utaimasu Anata wa watashi no koe o kiku koto ga dekiru made, subete no watashi no kokoro ni watashi wa nakudarou Subete no watashi no kokoro de watashi ga utaimasu subete no watashi no kokoro de watashi wa anata no tame ni nakudarou to watashi no koe ga anata o tassuru koto ga dekiru made teishi shimasen. |-|Kanji= 「私は彼の交際を持っている幸運のように「毎日私は思います 私たちは永遠に一緒になるだろう知っています これは永遠に団結し、私たちの心を温めます曲です すべての私の心に私はいつも歌います あなたは私の声を聞くことができるまで、すべての私の心に私は泣くだろう 毎日私は「私は彼女の側に笑顔することができるようにしていますどのように幸運」だと思います 私はあなたが笑顔を見るとき、私はとても幸せを感じます 私はあなたが笑うときに幸せを感じます そして私たちは永遠に一緒になるだろう知っています これは私たちの心を団結します優雅なメロディーです それは一つに私たちの心を変えていくメロディーです 彼の側で常に滞在したいです すべての私の心で私が歌います すべての私の心で私はあなたのために泣くだろうと私の声があなたを達することができるまで停止しません。 私はあなたを愛して叫びます 声は、私は、少なくとも、すべてのあなたの愛を見てみましょう表示されない場合 すべての私の心に私はいつも歌います あなたは私の声を聞くことができるまで、すべての私の心に私は泣くだろう すべての私の心で私が歌います すべての私の心で私はあなたのために泣くだろうと私の声があなたを達することができるまで停止しません |-|English= ''Every Day I think "As I am lucky to have his companionship " '' I know we'll be together forever that's the beautiful melody that I will forever sing this is the song that will forever unite and warm our hearts by his side want to always stay with all my heart I will always sing with all my heart I'll cry until you can hear my voice. Every Day I think "How lucky I am to be able to smile at her side" I feel so happy when I see you smile I feel so happy when you laugh and I know we'll be together forever this is the graceful melody that will unite our hearts that's the melody that will transform our hearts into one. by his side want to always stay With all my heart I will sing With all my heart I will cry for you and will not stop until my voice can reach you. I'll scream I love you if voice does not appear let me at least see all your love with all my heart I will always sing with all my heart I'll cry until you can hear my voice With all my heart I will sing With all my heart I will cry for you and will not stop until my voice can reach you. Category:Songs Category:Characters Songs Category:Dance Dance Pretty Cure Category:Image Song